Kyle Tverdofsky
Email: kylealbright@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Black Height: Weight: Age: 18 Place of Origin: Four Kings, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Name: Kyle Tverdofsky Birthplace: Four King?s, Andor Age: 18 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Division: Warders Primary Weapon: Katana (dual-wield) Secondary Weapon: Katana (dual-wield) Tertiary Weapon: Bow Background: Kyle Tverdofsky was born in Four King?s, a small crossroad town in Andor, to a branch of the Tverdofsky family from Saldaea. His mother and father had uprooted their family from their rural farm in northern Saldaea after hearing rumors of Trollocs massing near their area. They made their way in their new home as best they could, but were isolated and ignored for the simple reason that the Andorans would not believe their stories of Trollocs and Myrrdrall. Kyle grew up in a family shunned by everyone around him, but he was not content to live with it forever. When he hit age 11, he was already sneaking out of his father?s home to visit with his friend?s, all of whom were older than he. The oldest of them, a 17 year old boy named Johnas, began to teach Kyle what he called, ?The Divine Art of Attraction.? According to Johnas, Kyle?s youthful looks were a secret weapon that most his age were unaware of. ?Women think a young boy is cute, and if you can tap that now you?re just setting yourself up for success later in life.? He would often say. Kyle didn?t know what he was talking about, but he looked up to Johnas like the bigger brother he?d never had. Under Johnas? watchful eye, Kyle began to spend his time with girl?s older than him, anywhere from age 12 to 21. He became well known and loved among the people of Four King?s, well the women at least. The men saw him following Johnas around and were suspicious of him, even at age 11. A couple years passed like that, and then on his 13th name day, Johnas left town, ?looking for bigger things.? Kyle was crushed, and made very sure that every female within 15 years of his age knew it. Pity, Johnas had once told him, was as good a weapon if not better, then good looks. ?A woman might like the way you look, but most won?t be fooled by good looks. Work your way into their hearts and you have them. Pity can help you a lot. Most women love to help troubled things, and if you can keep an appearance of being troubled, then you can win out in the end where good looks fail.? It was when Kyle turned 15 that he had his first woman. Elisea al?Nor was a pretty girl of 16, and na?ve and gullible as well. A safe bet for Kyle to try and apply Johnas? teachings. Working in Kyle?s favor, his mother died then, and he was saddened, but they had always been cool and distant. His mother thought him weak and willful, and he thought her sour and ill-tempered. These factors allowed Kyle to use her death as a tool, without qualms. Acting depressed for weeks, he moped about the town, turning away even his closest friends. Elisea decided to pity him. Her biggest mistake of all. Kyle used it, and soon had her believing every word he said and willing to do anything to, ?stop this poor boy?s pain.? Two weeks later, Elisea gave herself to him, and from then on Kyle walked proud, utterly sure of himself and unashamed of his actions. That is, until her father found out. When Kyle?s father heard what had happened, he forced Kyle to go to Elisea?s family and apologize and do any means necessary to make amends. Kyle refused, and left his home then, at the age of nearly 16. His father, knowing Kyle would never bend, sent him to Caemlyn to join the Queen?s Guard in the hopes that they would hammer it out of him. Quite to Kyle?s delight, Johnas was there to meet him, and they were assigned together. He and Johnas had signed on as archers, but Kyle never bothered to learn much about shooting well. He was otherwise occupied with his own pastimes. It only took him 6 months to be expelled from training for ?behavior unfitting of his position.? In truth, he had set up a ruse along with Johnas where he saved a woman?s life from ?thieves,? actually Johnas and a few other friends. It took a few times, but they perfected their routine, and eventually the woman was grateful enough that she offered him anything. And he knew exactly what he wanted. But then he was caught in the act, and expelled. Returning home, even more arrogant and confident than before, Kyle?s father was exasperated by Kyle?s casual refusal to settle down. Finally, Kyle?s father had the idea that if anyone could change Kyle?s ways, it was the Warders. And so, at the age of 17, Kyle and his father set out for Tar Valon. Kyle went at his own pace, and it took nearly a year to get there. It was in that year that Kyle?s pursuits flourished, and as a result he was run out of no less than four separate towns. And his father never said a word, sure that it would all change in Tar Valon. And then the day came when Dragonmount loomed on the horizon, a beacon of hope for a tired old man. They topped a rise, and Tar Valon became perfectly visible to them. Kyle?s father was suspicious of Aes Sedai, a trait not common in Borderlanders, and would not go into the city. Kyle smiled roguishly and rode into the great city alone, deciding to take a quick stop off at an inn for some information. He asked questions there, all with a single purpose in his mind. Johnas had once told him that he would have an easier time bedding the Queen herself than an Aes Sedai. Kyle intended to prove him wrong? Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios